poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 3: Differences
In the Dream Ebrum: as a Digimon Warriors you already know one does not meddle of the affairs of other worlds. Tiff: So many places! So many people to see! Kirby will take me there to see one. Professor Oak: For saving the Colliseum. I dubbed the Junior Heroes. USApyon: What? What do you mean Junior Heroes, dani? Professor Oak: You still got a lot to learn for what it takes to be true hero. Link: And we have a deal. After Ganondorf is defeated you can go whatever you want, it's your dream to be free. Falcon: (Sigh) Jody, I should just listen to you for this. Jody: Don't take so hard. I'm sure the next festival will be much better and I'll actually help too. Shoutmon: Paper! Popka: I'm Popka! Psychemon: Or are you too cool to play, since you're now the Digimon Warrior. Shoutmon: Psychemon? What are you doing here? Gumdramon:What about our Partners. Did you find them? I still... Can believe it... I flew so fast! Wait til I tell Taigi-! What are the chances of Taigi- believing at this? Maybe none. Shoutmon: He'll find it. I'm searching too. Chaos: For you're light? Well, don't lose sight about it. Luigi: Gumdramon. Where are going? Gumdramon: I'm going to find me Friends, they are waiting for me. Psychemon: But instead of them you should be working about them. At the Computer DiZmon is typing something on his computer At the Chamber Pod Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai is watching Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and they heard a voice Veemon: (Voice) Who are you? He, Hawkmon and Dorumon went to Usual Spot and saw a letter from Gabumon Gabumon: (reading) "Meet me at the Train Station. Today's the day we go to the Beach- and don't worried about the Munny! Gabumon" They went off and saw their friends Hawkmon: Hi. Biyomon: Morning. Then everything stop Dorumon: What the? He ran off and then three Boys has appeared Taiga: Hi, Veemon. Veemon: Um... Hi, and you are? They stop him from saying Nikorai: We wanted to meet you and your friends at least once. Dorumon: Us? Yuuya:: Yes, you. They left and everything has been resumed Gomamon: Biyomon dragged me to go shopping. Biyomon: So, you wanna come with us. Veemon: Um, uh... did you see them? Gomamon::He's stalling. Biyomon: Very well then. We'll see you later, Boys. They left Veemon: Okay. Did they went to that Huanted Mansion? Hawkmon: I guess. Let's go. They went off to the Wood and then Dusk has comes out of the Portal and it grab Veemon's hand Veemon: Stay away! They ran away and then Gazimon and his gang saw them Gazimon: Hey! What are you running? They saw Dusk coming ?????: Who's that? Gazimon: I don't know. But they have cross the line! Find a weapon! Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon grab their club and nothing is working Dorumon: No good. Then he saw Gazimon and his gang frozen Taiga: Veemon, Dorumon, Hawkmon! Use your power! They saw them on top of the Roof and then Dusk has attacked them Station of Awakening They saw 3 Weapon, Veemon grab a Dream Sword, Dorumon grab a Dream Rod, and Hawkmon grab a Dream Shield, and it disappeared. And it's on their hand and then Dusk is coming to them and they're fighting and they Defeated them Veemon: That's all of them. Dorumon: It is. Theu saw a Chest, Veemon open and he has a Potion and then a Door appeared Voice: Be careful. Beyond that Door a completely different world. But don't be afraid... Don't stop walking... They went to the Door and hthey saw a Black Coated man and then it turned into a Twilight Throne, they are fighting it and then it got Defeated, and then Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon has been dragged away from the Darkness, and then Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai grab their arm and it glow. He's in a Unknown world and he saw them Taiga: My name is Taiga. This is Yuuya and Nikorai. Veemon.. do you and your friends remember you're partners name? Then a Black Coat guy stop them Bagramon: Enough, boys. Yuuya: But if no one tells them, theywill ended up like- Lucemon: , but it best for them not knowing the truth. Veemon: You! You're that Pickpocket! He open the Portal and push them to the Portal At the Sandlot ??????: Gazimon! Strike a Pose! Gazimon: How's this? ??????: Great! Just one more picture for you! Theu wakes up Veemon: Hey! What was that for? ????? 2: A Keepsake. ?????: Those unknown Digimon in a White Jumpsuit is gone. Hawkmon: Guys? Who are they? Gazimon:: Outsider's, that's why. And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take a "disciplinary measures". ?????: Oh yeah, Gaizmon's always looking after the town. Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumom saw his friends and Gabumon look upset Gabumon: Hmph! Veemon: Wait up! He catch up to them Gazimon: Don't even be a scared in the Tournament for this! At the Usual Spot Wormmon;: So did you hang out with Gazimon's gang. Veemon: No... We didn't. And how was the Beach, today? Biyomon: We didn't go. It wouldn't be fun with you. Hawkmon: We're so sorry... hey! How about we go tomorrow. We could get some pretzel's. Gabumon:: I promise I'll be here. Veemon: Oh! Flashback has started Gabumon: You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The Twelve of us will split the price. Veemon: Alright! You're on! Wormmon: You will gonna clean up! Gatomon: Go get him. Gabumon: Is a Promise! Flashback has ended Gabumon: I'm heading home. They went back home Computer: Restoration at 48% At the Computer Room Lucemon: I stop her. Bagramon: DiZmon. Was Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai made out of Data? DiZmon: They're not...They hijacked the data themselves. Look what they done now... They totally out of my control. He pound the wall Quartzmon: Easy there. DiZmon: Whatever. As long as they accomplished their Goal... we needn't worry about befalls of Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon.